jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Goodison Goomba
Hi, welcome to Jagex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Funorb page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Funorb (Talk) 19:49, 4 May 2009 Oh hey, One all my punctuation is correct lol, two if you look at the funorb page i can't do that lmao, three youre not the only editor anymore now (mwahahahahahahahah) and four you have to edit something before asking for the wikia control. Other than that thanks i'm now going through all the games and making a page about each one. Want to join me?[[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 19:32, 9 May 2009 (UTC) You did not capitalise the pages such as 'New jagex games'. You need extra care with that. Also, it would be good if we get pages on past or future games, but not on individual funorb ones. remember, 'FunOrb wiki for FunOrb, MechScape wiki for MechScape and RuneScape wiki for Runescape' --Goodison Goomba 19:34, 9 May 2009 (UTC) And jagex wikia for all things jagex. If it doesn't involve everything about jagex then how is it a jagex wikia! (SIGN) We are trying to post universal content. If it is part of runescape, funorb or mechscape, then the other wikis can cover it better. We should be covering what they havent. --Goodison Goomba 19:39, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Well in the articles i'm making its adding bits that the other wikias won't accept because they feel it is off topic and deserves to go on a wikia like this one! I'm not breaking the rules just bending them a little![[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 19:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I'm fine with the articles at the moment. Keep up the work. Also, look on Jagex Wiki:Cleanup for some templates! --Goodison Goomba 19:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Cya [[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 20:29, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Lol then why waste all that time argueing with me lol. Btw no offence but i think i'm fine for advice now... ty anyways. So are you going to join me making those pages? You could start at the end of old jagex games and work backwards and i could work forward[[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 20:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Nah im fixing the templates. By the way, you made an article called 'Battle cruisers' instead of 'Battle Cruisers'.--Goodison Goomba 20:07, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I know that lol that page you just edited i was in the middle of editing when you inserted that template. Also could you please do something more usefull like creating pages and adding information rather than criticizing other pages. Ok we need to correct everything but we need to make more articles first![[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 13:58, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Which is?!?!?!?!?!?? By the way we hardly need templates at this stage. We hardly have enough pages to use the templates on. [[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 14:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Talking of big articles, look at my Jagex Moderator Page [[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 14:38, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... I'm not sure... Perhaps we should try advertsing in places that sort of care more about these things.[[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 14:42, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Personally i'd prefer we got our work done before we get a surge of people on this wikia. k --Goodison Goomba 14:44, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Bye[[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 19:52, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Umm... i have no code view button![[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 15:01, 11 May 2009 (UTC) More games to add to old jagex games category *Meteoroids *Monkey Puzzle (original) *Motor trial [[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 15:55, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ooh btw could you take old jagex games from the old jagex games category and put in the paragraph at the top for more info in general visit old jagex games? [[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 16:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I think that article is complete enough![[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 17:36, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hey we can get on here at school![[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 10:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) We can get on most wikis (Jagex, MechScape and FunOrb) but not RuneScape! --Goodison Goomba 11:23, 12 May 2009 (UTC) kool i have a job for you! You know we can't write lots about mechscape and runescape and stuff. Can you make a template saying basicly don't edit this page as it is just for definition! [[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 15:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) So... Sort of like the based template, do I say - 'this is just a summary for more in depth detail on the game, please visit the N (RuneScape) wiki.'?Goodison Goomba 15:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Whatever you seem to have done to my new jagex games page could you please revert it as i had listed quite a few games and i was preparing to go through the links. The current games and sites page was incorrect in many ways and was not half as good as my new jagex games page![[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 19:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC)